1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus that displays the charging-state of a battery of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are manufactured to provide a variety of functions (for example, a mobile communication service, a camera, an MP3 player, a digital multimedia broadcasting service). Since such functions are frequently used through a portable terminal, the portable terminals are ever increasing their power consumption.
In response to this increase in power consumption, the battery of a portable terminal must be frequently recharged.
The following is a description of a conventional method for displaying a charged state of a portable terminal battery.
FIG. 1 is a screen showing a battery charging-state of a conventional portable terminal.
As shown by reference numeral 110, the conventional portable terminal has cyclically displayed icons a, b, c, and d, which are indicative of charging stages, respectively, regarding of charging-states according to the charging voltage of a battery unit. When the charging-state of the battery unit becomes a fully charged state, the icon “d,” which is a still image, is displayed on the display, as shown by reference numeral 120.
As such, the conventional charging-state display method only indicates that the battery unit has been charged, but does not display what stage or how much the battery unit is charged. Therefore, it is inconvenient in that a user cannot check how much the battery unit is charged or check how much charging capacity of the battery unit remains.
As well, the conventional portable terminal has disadvantages in that it forces the user to wait, without knowing, how much more time is required to recharge the battery since the terminal does not indicate the recharge time.